


Home Sweet Home

by CleverFox101



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anime, Anime Is Real, Closted!Papyrus, F/F, F/M, Female!Chara, Frisk is genderfluid, Gen, GenderFluid!Frisk, Highschool AU, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mettaton really Loves Snails, Napstablook also really Loves Snails, Supportive Sans, The Highschool experience, Undyne is a big lesbian and Alphys is Oblivious, all the monsters are human, body positivity!, mute!Frisk, text au, trans!mettaton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverFox101/pseuds/CleverFox101
Summary: *This is a Summary.*A Summary of a story.*The Author is Bad at summary's and Apologies. But he's working on it.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Before You read, Here's something's you should Know.
> 
> * This is An Alternate Reality Where all the monsters are human and Attend the Torturous Years of High school. This is Kind of a "vent fic" of things I Experienced, and Maybe some of you have Experienced as well. 
> 
> *I Hope some of you will be able to relate. This Story also Contains some Heavy LGBT Topics, Mentions of Abuse, Character Death and sometimes triggering topics such as Anxiety or Depression. I thought any Reader's Should be aware of the Future Topics At Hand, It could possibly go into detail, However I Promise to Place in some Warnings before you read it.
> 
> * A Fan Fic, who's Ideas helped create this fic. Its probably gonna be a long drama who's ending is far away from now. Apparently she doesn't write very well but Im damn sure she's lying cause she gave me so many good Ideas.
> 
> *This Fic is for fun, But I do Enjoy a good critique every now and then. 
> 
> *Stay Determined. You'll Get through this.

**_[MewMew’sGorlFriend Has Invited ballislife, and Glitter_Lust•xxx]_ **

**_[MewMew’sGorlFriend Has changed the title to “Thicc Squad”]_ **

 

**MewMew’sGorlFriend:**

YOU G U Y S NEED TO COME OVER TONIGHT 

 

**MewMew’sGorlFriend:**

THERE’S A NEW  EPISODE OF ACADEMY HEROS TONIGHT AND WE NEED TO WATCH IT TOGETHER

**  
** **MewMew’sGorlFriend:**

YOUGUYS CAN SLEEP OVER AND ILL MAKE POPCORN AND STUFF AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT -BOYS AND GIRLS? SPILL TEA!!

 

**_[ballislife has entered the chat]_ **

**_[Glitter_Lust•xxx]_ **

 

**Glitter_Lust•xxx:**   
What the actual fuck its three am.   
  
**Glitter_Lust•xxx:** **  
** Some of us are sleeping   
  
**ballislife:**   
OH MY GOD!!!!!! YOU FOR REAL? MY ASS IS THERE TONIGHT!! ILL BRING MY FAVORITE ONSIE! Oh and Ill bring those,,fish cookies?   
  


**ballislife:**

GOLDFISH   
  
**Glitter_Lust•xxx:**

???You both cannot be serious. Why are you encouraging her!?   
  
**MewMew’sGorlfriend:**

YEAH THE GOLDFISH my mom doesn’t let me eat them. :(   
  
**ballislife:**

Your mom’s weird.   
  
**MewMew’sGorlFriend:** **  
** You know her. She want’s…”HEALTHY” kids?   
  
**Glitter_Lust•xxx:**

HEY!   
  
**ballislife:** **  
**!!!   
  
**Glitter_Lust•xxx:** **  
** Did you Guy’s forget you promised to help me tomorrow? Not to mention my BEAUTY sleep was interrupted from you blowing up my phone at THREE IN THE MORNING! Im going to look wrinkled tomorrow from how disgusting and tired Im going to be.

 

**Glitter_Lust•xxx:** **  
** There will be no anime, UNTIL We finish at the Club Fair. We need at least ten signatures before were even allowed to be a formal club, and let me assume both of you haven’t slept? School starts in three HOURS!   
  
**Glitter_Lust•xxx:** **  
** Please! For the love of God get some sleep. Goodnight!

  
**_[Glitter_Lust•xxx Has left the Conversation]_ **

 

**ballislife:**

Lol he was so mad. Anyway. He’s right though. Alphys we should get sleep. I have drills tomorrow morning anyway.   
  


**MewMew’sGorlFriend:**

AHHH-iLL aPOLOGIZE TO HIm in the morning! I was just so excited, He doesn’t even like Hero Academy…   
  
**ballislife:**

Don’t Let it bother you. He’ll be Happy and Peachy tomorrow as usual. Goodnight Alphys.   
  
**MewMew’sGorlFriend:**

You’re right. Still...Goodnight Undyne!   
  
  


**\+ x  x x +**

 

The child was sitting in the office watching as their mother was finally finishing up the paperwork With the front desk. Frisk was Finally being Registered into their Dream High school, With lots of hope swelling in their soul. The room was a pale white, with stain glass windows, and some awards locked inside a glass case to the right of the room. In the front was a long desk that stretched across the room, and blocking off anyway into the back areas of what they assumed was large office.  It was mostly empty, except for the woman, and the Large man scratching away on the page with his pen. But the thing that really caught their eye was a flag in the back, of what they assumed was the school mascot. It seemed to be an silhouette of a horned beast with wings out stretching from behind them, surrounded by Yellow petals. To be fair it was the most colorful thing in the room. So they couldn’t help but stare While they waited. ****__  
  


“Frisk.” The sound of the Woman’s voice had caught the child’s Attention. It was, well fairly recently, their adopted mother, A strange woman who was always smiling in front of others, and  very cold behind closed doors. Her hair was a soft blonde color, with grayish white Strands appearing from the roots, and pooling around her shoulders. She was wearing a casual business suit, and a name tag that Read ‘Toriel Dreemur’  on the corner of her coat collar. Under her name was the word ‘Principle’, A tag she wore with pride. That much the Frisk could tell.   
  
“Are you Finally Ready for your first Day of School?” Well technically it wasn’t their first day, however it would be their first official day, actually going to the school. They were nervous, maybe a twinge of anxiety resting behind that faint smile they were giving their adopted mom. They wanted to fit in, but even with their special needs it was hard for them to fit in at the foster home. They just hoped this would be the start of something new. Frisk gives a firm nod in response, smiling softly.  Satisfied with the Answer Toriel was given she held out her hands, and Frisk slip their smaller ones into the large ones. 

 

When standing at the Woman’s side the child’s fingers began to dance lightly in her own. A feeling wells inside of their chest, and they can’t really describe it. Their heart begins to throb, their knees wobble with excitement, and their smile gets wider. Frisk can’t help them self, they just burst free. Practicality ripping their hand away from Toriel’s grip, Frisk begins to bolt towards the end of the hallway. The School of their dreams, just behind a set of wide double doors, was a bright Future awaiting them. Frisk Lept Free, throwing open the doors and flinging them self into the scene of paradise.

 

They were welcomed by a grand courtyard, littered with beautiful trees, flowers, and a sunlight beaming down upon a grand fountain. The centerpiece on the fountain seemed fairly new, a Boy raising their Hand towards the sky, with plenty of golden buttercups surrounding the boys feet. In fact, buttercups were mostly the things planted into the ground among common flowers like, roses, daisies, passion flowers, and more. It was a beautiful sight welcoming to their bright Blue Irises, and they couldn’t help but feel a strong sense of warmth emanating from the scenery around them. The sky was blue, the breeze was nice against their face, and the birds chirping gently in the trees was like music to their ears.    
  
“Welcome Frisk. To Home Academy!” Toriel’s Voice broke behind them distracting Frisks gaze for the moment. It was in that second that pair of mocking jays, fluttered from the bushes in front of them, and took towards the sky, leaving Frisk with a Determined feeling resting in their soul. Toriel’s hand slid against Frisk’s back, and gave them a comforting pat. Frisk could feel their cheeks heat up sheepishly, as they basked in the autumn sunlight. Truly from this day forth they would never be able to properly thank Toriel for everything she did them. They would never take for granted the Gifts they we given today. Frisk Began to Breathe, finally, as they inhaled the sweet scent of honey drift through the warm air. 

  
And Finally, They were  _ Home. _ _  
_

 

 


End file.
